escapethenightfandomcom-20200214-history
Liza Koshy
Liza Koshy 'is nicknamed as ''The Explorer. ''She was invited to the party by an evil sorceress. Her throat is slashed by the Harpies. Role '''Episode 1 - The Masquerade Part I ' Liza was one of the YouTubers to receive an invitation to Joey Graceffa's party at a beautiful estate trapped in time and the only way to travel there was to take on a persona from the Victorian Era accordingly so the carriage can take you across time to travel to the house. She also received a special item a spoon key would become of use later. Dorien then came down the stairs saying that all of cast looked delicious" until Liza asks "Where is Joey?" he then replies that Joey wanted him to greet them for him and he said that he would return when everything was ready. Liza then asked Andrea what she dressed up as to which Andrea replied that she was "The Mystic" she then explained that as "The Mystic" she does a lot of potions, talks to spirits. Then Alex asks Liza what she is she then tells him that she is "The Explorer". Andrea then warns Liza not to go down any dark doorways Liza replies that she loves dark doorways. Then Tana comes up to Lauren saying how she made her dress. Liza then asked "Did you make that booty?!" To which Lauren said she did, then Liza commented that was what Alex was writing about. Then Tana, Lauren and Liza discovered a book which had a pink bookmark saying either "Live or Evil" bookmarked on a page about Dorien. Then Alex, Tyler and DeStorm discovered a picture of Dorien then DeStorm noticed something was off about the painting and on the bottom right side you could easily rip it off revealing a half of a map then Gabbie, Andrea and Jesse discovered a Cryptex. Liza then asks if he may have just been reading about himself before coming down the stairs to which both Lauren and Tana said no. They then take the book down as evidence and show everyone then Alex puts evil into the cryptex and it unlocks to reveal a key. Then Allison pulls aside Tyler and Alex saying that it isn't safe there and that they needed to leave right away. Suddenly a vampire comes down telling Allison that her father (Dorien) is waiting for her in the ballroom. She then tells everyone to follow her then the vampire comes up from behind and puts his hand over Liza's mouth preventing her from screaming and is taken to another room. Then Allison takes the others outside and tells them that her father Dorien is lying and is not the owner of the estate. They then enter a room full of guests dressed in masquerades (who are all vampires) then Dorien moves a curtain to reveal Joey tied up with tubes attached to him near a tape to which when the tape was turned on would suck blood out of Joey's body. Then, Dorien asks Allison if she would like a drink, to which she replies, "I'm not thirsty." Then, Dorien commands one of the vampires to bring out the warmer one which then a vampire is revealed to be dragging Liza about to be tied up. Liza then comments that she is about to be killed in front of all these people she just met she thens says I didn't even get a chance to party yet". Then Liza tells Joey what is this he then asks why she is here because he didn't invite her. Then Joey tells her that he did not invite her here she said he did and invited them to a dinner party. Then Liza asks why he is chained up. '''Episode 2 - The Masquerade Part II After reading the message on the Wooden Stake of Van Helsing they then open the door and walking outside Joey impales Morgan directly through the chest killing him while Liza watches. Surprised at her friend's bravery they then run off to go find their friends and escape. They then free Lauren and Andrea who had been kidnapped by the vampires. They then continue to look for the group and eventually find them and rejoice. Then Liza alongside Joey explains that he did not bring them here then Joey threatens Allison as she explains her father was lying to them he is not the owner of the estate but The Sorceress owns it and if she has eyes on you your days in this world are numbered. She continues by saying the only way home is through the carriage they came in however when they arrive the carriage has disappeared meaning the guests are now trapped in the Victorian Era. Then Joey begins to threaten Allison telling them she will find them a way out of here. Liza than says that maybe the book they found alongside the stake could help. They then go inside into the Lounge where they begin to talk. Allison continues to explain on how there is a crown (Crown Of Oblivion) that can supposedly defeat her and the journal tells them how to get the crown. Then they realize it's locked and DeStorm realizes that he has a key on his watch. Then they get into a fight on who should get the book and unlock it then Jesse steps up and points his gun and points it at both of them then Liza throws the book to DeStorm who unlocks it with the key and reads out the following words. : “''If you seek the Crown of Oblivion be prepared for the death to follow. The Sorceress was once a peasant girl who made a deal with a cursed god for power. She murdered the keeper of this estate and trapped it in time so she might live forever. She has been gathering an army in preparation for a spell that will open a portal to the modern world and make her empress over all time. The spell requires the evil Joey...” ::: — Part of the book's message Everyone looks at Joey, who then reads it the spell requires the evil Joey '''carried '''they then continue on reading the book. : “''The spell required the evil Joey carried with him and nine innocent lives from the modern day. There are 8 gems of power kept by the lieutenants. If they can be gathered and placed in the map, the Crown will be revealed. The wearer of the crown will have the power to stop her spell and return home. However, obtaining a gem will require unraveling dark mysteries and voting on two who must undertake a terrible challenge that will end in death. Time is short - by morning her spell will be complete, and there will be no future to return to. ''” ::: — The rest of the message To Be Continued... '''Episode 3 - Tangled Web' 3 Days Ago A man by the name of Randal is being seduced by Kira and Haruko he then asks when he can see the gem they say he can see it later and that a guest would be joining them soon (unbeknownst to Randal it would be Jorogumo) they then tie him down he wakes hours later as Jorogumo crawls onto him and begins to devour him. Episode 4 - A Nation Divided ''' ''During the Civil War '' There are two warriors fighting the enemy as they hear someone screaming in pain suddenly the enemy appears out of nowhere and is holding a decapitated man's head then the second warriors is worried so he tells the first warrior they need to get out of there however the first warrior sticks his ground. He then shots at one of them leaving a hole in their stomach however it instantly heals. Then the warrior fights another one when a hooded figure comes out holding a magic arrow asking how long he would resist them to which he replies forever shooting 2 of his guns north and south. 'Episode 5 - The Gingerbread Woman ' '''When Tyler and Liza both came back from challenge. They came back and have the gem. The Sorceress came out, as Tana threw her lollipop at her, and the sorceress says, "One of you must die. That is the most important part. That is the rule of the game." A harpy came out and killed Sampson, then a blue harpy popped out and grabbed Liza. Then, it took her in the mansion and slit her throat. The guests could tell she was dead by hearing her scream and seeing blood splattered on the door. Tyler Oakley said this after this tragedy, "Here I was thinking Liza and I could survive then there is blood everywhere and she is dead." Season 3 Episode 10 - The Carnival Master After Matt and Nikita escape the night, Joey says to them that he needs to do something first. He looks into the blue crystal which showed Shane, Lele, DeStorm, Alex, Gabbie, Colleen, and Liza, hinting at a fourth season. Liza sent a help message, saying that everyone who is dead needs help! This will further go into Season 4 of Escape the Night. Quotes * "So Joey comes in like Buffy the vampire slayer and kills him!" * "So being the tiny girl I am, I'm searching high and low. And, girl, I found the second bottle." * "I explore anything and everything." * "Any crevice, any underneath the skirt, any inside the pants, anything like that, I'm exploring it." * "I'm about to get killed in front of all these people I just met! I didn't even have a chance to party yet!" * "Hello? Hi, yes, excuse me, IS ANYBODY GONNA SAVE ME?" * "Lauren died. Alex is single." * "I'm just going to shoot some web on him. Ya nasty!" Liza about Jorogumo * "I'm an explorer, I can't help it!" * "So Gabbie grabs the chocolate bar, and I'm like, 'Girl, you better share!'" * "He's so cute. He looks tasty, but I probably shouldn't say that, but he looks really adorable." * "If I don't come back, it was sweet living with you all." * "Joey? Joey, are you there? This is your chance to make things right. Please. We need you come save us." Thumbnails The Masquerade Part I.jpg IMG 0003.JPG IMG 0004.JPG IMG 0006.JPG IMG 1475.JPG Trivia * Despite her early death, many consider Liza as one of the most helpful guest during her stay of Escape the Night. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Cast Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Escape the Night Category:Characters on Thumbnails Category:Fourth Victims Category:Trapped in the Carnival Master's Crystal Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Six Million Subscribers Category:Seven Million Subscribers Category:Eight Million Subscribers Category:Nine Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Eleven Million Subscribers Category:Twelve Million Subscribers Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Cast